


Twice the Glory

by ahnox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M, implied bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: After much consideration, Akaashi signed up for a sex club membership. Then, he was given a choice to test it out that day. And fuck it. Akaashi was going to use his nervous energy to get a good fuck. Why not?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Twice the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> originally a twitter thread [here](https://twitter.com/kenmyass/status/1293312127034445824?s=19)

Akaashi had nervously signed up to this new service that Oikawa introduced him to. It was the only reason why he even considered it and trusted the process. He felt more reassured when the intake person went down the rules and regulations of the club.

Then he was given a choice to test it out that day. And fuck it. Akaashi was going to use his nervous energy to get a good fuck. Why not?

So he was shown to room full of stalls. It was dark and already there were sounds of indecent slurping and low moaning.

It was perfect.

He was ushered into one of the empty stalls and instructed to lock in from the inside. The person said a couple of other things but Akaashi couldn’t hear anything anymore. He was zoned in on the drilled holes in the walls.

Nodding, Akaashi stepped in and closed the door. He admired the cleanliness and the care basket inside the stall. Lube. Condoms. Tissues. Wet wipes.

He saw a button he vaguely remember hearing about and flicked it on and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. His heart raced when he heard someone walked into the stall next to him and the lock slide into place. All for privacy of course.

"Condom or no?" The man asked. And although everyone was tested before entering, Akaashi knew what the smart answer was.

But he didn't care tonight.

"No, please. I'd like--" Akaashi cut himself off with a small gasp when a thick cock presented itself through the hole.

"You're such a polite boy." The man commented with what sounded like a grin.

Akaashi dropped to his knees.

"Yes." He wrapped a hand around the hot cock and stroked it a couple times.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Thank you." Akaashi licked the head and closed his eyes, enjoying the musky taste of a man. Both he and the owner of the cock groaned.

Feeling powerful, Akaashi teased the head with small kisses and flicks of his tongue against the urethra. He pressed the tip of tongue into the hole as he took more and more of the cock in his mouth. And gods, it was so heavy.

Akaashi's jaw was going to be so sore.

The man on the other side seemed to be patient. He jerked his hips only a tad bit. So minutely that Akaashi knew it was just reflex. Too bad. He would have loved to have the man shove his cock down his throat. Grab his hair and make good use of their membership fees.

Akaashi opened his jaws a little more, his lips wrapping around his teeth. Slowly, he took more and more of this large cock and he choked as it hit the back of his throat.

At the sound, the man uttered a low, " _fuck_ ".

So Akaashi did it again.

He bobbed his head, slurping the precum and saliva gathering on his tongue. With every other bob, Akaashi allowed the cock to go deeper and deeper down his throat. He choked and gagged, and possibly exaggerated the sounds just a little.

The man seemed to love it. His soft whispers of pleasure grew into loud moans and occasional whines. His small jerk became calculated thrusts into Akaashi's wet mouth.

"Wish I could see your face. I bet you look lovely crying on my cock." The man chuckled.

Akaashi hummed, body lighting in fire as he imagined the man breaking the rules and his stall's lock to fuck him open. 

His hands flew down into his pants as he let the man take over. Akaashi opened his throat as much as possibly, breathing when the man pulled back. His hands quickened around his cock, tightening at the base as he held back his orgasm. He wanted to taste the man's release.

"Please, please." Akaashi pressed his cheek against the man's slick cock. He kissed the side and licked along the underside.

Then the other stall locked.

Akaashi wrapped a hand around the first man's cock before turning to see another cock peeking through the hole on the other side.

Now what??

Akaashi felt a little bad. The first man seemed so close...he kept stroking the man, making sure to rub his thumb over the tip. The other man had already put on a condom out of courtesy.

Too bad.

"Can I take this off?" Akaashi asked, his teeth grazing the new man's hard cock.

"Whatever pleases you, doll." The man's voice was deep, a little older. Akaashi smiled as he took the man's entire length in his mouth. His throat easily taking in the length.

With his tongue, and a little teeth, he tugged on the edge of the condom and rolled it off.

"Holy shit, baby doll." The man rolled his hips forward until he felt Akaashi's wet tongue directly. Akaashi quickly spat out the condom and helped himself to another hard cock. It was longer. Not as thick though.

But it was all for him.

"Fuck, man. That's what I said when he was eating up my cock." The first man spoke over the tall stall walls.

"Jesus fucking christ."

Akaashi had folded his tongue back to tease the underside of the cock while he was deep throating it.

"Not fair." The first man whined.

Maybe he was feeling dizzy from the lack of air. Maybe he was dizzy because of the adrenaline. Or the possibility of something more than cocks in his mouth.

"If you'd like, please....please come fuck me." Akaashi felt both cocks pull away from the glory hole but was met with silence

Akaashi gulped nervously, thinking the men left. He knew fucking wasn't prohibited but most patrons came to these clubs for anonymity.

The seconds passed, and Akasshi was more aware of how hard he was. But before he could touch himself, his door shook.

"Open up, baby boy."

With shaky hands, Akaashi unlatched the lock and watched as the door creaked open. Two tall men stood in the door and the stepped in swiftly before closing the door. It was stuffy in the small stall with three bodies, and Akaashi had no place to escape.

"You are a pretty little thing." A man with dark hair and dark amber eyes spoke. Akaashi recognized this as the second man to join tonight. The first man eyes that looked golden and hair that was bleached white, possibly silver.

Akaashi turned around and placed his hands against the wall. He pressed his chest down and hips up, giving the men a good view of his pert ass.

"Please. I need it here." Akaashi reached back to touch his aching hole.

"Fucking hells. Do you mind?" The dark haired man asked. The other shook his head and crouched between Akaashi and the wall. The same time he felt a mouth around his clothed crotch, he felt his shirt being pulled above his head. Warm lips moved down his back.

And the two worked Akaashi out of his pants. Hands were on his chest, massaging his nipples. More hands were wrapped around his thigh, massaging his ass and inner thigh.

"M-more. Fuck me. Fuck me. _Please_ , hurry." Akaashi jerked into the silver haired man's hands.

"Such a pretty cock. Did you get hard sucking us off? I bet you didn't even need to touch yourself to get like this." The man licked Akaashi's length and swallowed it fully.

Akaashi sobbed and leaned back into the warm torso of the other man behind him.

A wet finger made it's way in between Akaashi's cheeks.

"Yesyesyesyes." Akaashi chanted, torn between thrusting back or thrusting forward.

"So impatient. Maybe one to start won't be enough." The man behind him cooed as he pressed two digits inside.

Akaashi keened and leaned more heavily against the wall, his legs were already shaking. His cock was being kissed and suckled on so much. His head teased relentlessly and the silver hair man seemed to hum around his cock every time.

The two fingers sank deeper.

"Hey," the silver haired man paused his magical work. "Don't hurt the guy."

"You wouldn't be worried if you felt how loose he is, my man." The two fingers were relentlessly being shoved into Akaashi's hole.

"See, feel." The man encouraged.

The man resumed swallowing down Akaashi's desperate cock and reached behind to lend a finger. With a little bit of lube and some prodding, both men had their finger(s) inside.

"See. Isn't he nice and ready for us?" The dark haired man cooed. He scissored his fingers, widening.

Akaashi nodded frantically. "Yes. I'm ready. Please! I dont need more prep. Please fuck me! I need it." He moved his hips back to add fuel to the fire.

"Keep your finger in." The dark haired man instructed as he pulled his fingers out. Akaashi moaned in confusion and loss.

Akaashi heard a squelch of lube and a heat pressing against his entrance.

"Ready for me, baby?" The man behind him asked moment before thrusting his cock inside.

"AHHN!" Akaashi caught himself on the wall in front of him. He was so _full_.

"Yes, fuck, baby." The man behind him groaned and pressed his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "You're so fucking wet. Sucking me in..."

The man rolled his hips to accentuate every filthy word. Akaashi's eyes rolled to the back of head as the hard cock slammed into him. The silver haired man on his knees still had Akaashi's cock in his mouth, just swallowing. Every thrust from behind had Akaashi choking the man.

Then there was a wiggling movement that became curling inside Akaashi.

"N-no! Ahh, shit. Please! Oh god." Akaashi arched his back.

It was the man's finger. It was curling into him reaching his prostate with brutal accuracy and force. Not the dull pounding a cock would accomplish, but pointed, sharp, and electrifying.

"I'm g-gonna cum if you--ahHH" A sharp cry cut off the rest of Akaashi's sentence.

"Don't you dare stop." The dark haired man growled. "I want you to make him _cum_ on my cock, your finger." He bit down on Akaashi's shoulder, pulling out another shout of overwhelming pleasure.

He couldn't last long. Akaashi dug his fingers against the cement wall. The onslaught of a thick cock sliding in and out of him, a finger purposely, and a wet mouth around his cock...

"I'm..." Akaashi sobbed. "C-coming."

His entire body wracked with his orgasm. Pulse after pulse, the silver haired man swallowed Akaashi's release. And the dark haired man kept pumping his cock into Akaashi until his orgasm subsided.

"N-no more. Too sensitive. " Akaashi's knees knocked together, too weak to hold his body up.

The silver haired man got up to help Akaashi stand.

"Can you take one more cock?"

Akaashi gripped the silver haired man's arms and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know. I-I've never tried." Akaashi felt a warm hand in his face, wiping away his tears.

The man kissed Akaashi with a softness he wasn't expecting from a hookup.

"We'll prep you."

Akaashi nodded. With a pained moan, Akaashi found himself being lifted up between the two men. They held him up by his legs and his hips. Afraid he'd fall, Akaashi held on tightly to the silver man in front of him. The man winked before squeezing more lube onto Akaashi's entrance.

A pathetic whimper fell from Akaashi’s lips as the man pressed two fingers into his already widened hole. There was no way two cocks could fit. No way.

"I can't. You're too big. It won't....it won't fit." Akaashi stifled back a moan as the fingers stretched him out more.

"Baby, look. You're doing so good. You already fit two extra fingers. Two more. Only two more and you can fit us _both_. Just imagine how full you'll be then." The dark haired man whispered sin into his ear. Filling his head with haze. Akaashi had a hard time thinking.

"Yes. Okay, two more." He repeated as a third finger was added. Akaashi's head dropped back. _Gods_ he felt like he was going to pass out.

His mouth gaped and the sounds coming from him only made the other two men impatient. They needed to make this gorgeous man scream again.

"You're such a babe. Can't believe you need to come to a place like this to get laid." The silver haired man was three fingers in and kissing Akaashi's chest and neck, careful about leaving marks.

"Or his _needs_ aren't being met." The dark haired man shifted his cock deeper.

"Poor thing. Look, even after all that worry, he's ready for another finger."

Akaashi choked. The cock inside was already hot, but the fingers made it unbearable. He just wanted to be fucked. Railed until he forgot his own name. He wanted to be use and abused.

"Please, please, put it in. Fuck me. Fuck me! Hurry!" Akaashi pleaded, trying to move his ass closer to the man in front.

"Damn. What an eager slut."

Akaashi whined. All four fingers slipped out of him and immediately, he felt something bigger.

"Relax, baby doll."

Akaashi tried. He really did. But taking two cocks at once was something he had never done before. And although the men stretched him plenty, it still wasn't enough. He gripped tightly to the silver haired man and sobbed when the head of his cock slid in.

Tears ran down his face again.

"You're doing so good. Taking two fat cocks. Only a good boy could do that." The dark haired man pressed wet kissed to the back of Akaashi's neck. Akaashi made a strained noise as the second cock made its way deeper.

"It hurts. P-please. It huuurts." Akaashi struggled.

"It's okay." The silver haired man stopped pressing in, letting Akaashi adjust. And fuck, he was tight around their cocks. Both men were trying their hardest to restrain their urge to just pound this sexy, curly haired, beauty until he passed out. And then take him to a hotel and fuck him again when he wakes up until it was midday.

"You're t-too big. I think I'm b-bleeding." Akaashi tried to reach down but was stopped.

"You're not. You're just that wet for us." The silver haired man licked Akaashi's lips until they were heatedly making out.

Akaashi shivered as the man's tongue carressed his own. Then teeth bit down on the sensitive muscle and nibbled his lip. Akaashi chased after more sweet kisses to ease the stretch. The dark haired man sucked bruises up and down Akaashi's shoulder. Licking up the sensitive skin until Akaashi was shifting his hips down again.

"Ready for more, slut?" The dark haired man grinned again Akaashi's skin and bit down, making him cry out in pain.

"Yes....please..." Akaashi barely had the strength to even beg.

But the men had been waiting long enough.

In unison, they lifted Akaashi up and slammed him down on their cocks. All three men cried out in pleasure immediately. And the continued to stuff Akaashi full.

The two men _groaned_ at how Akaashi's hole was trying to pump their cocks dry. At every thrust, he tightened around their cocks, refusing to let go.

It was such a shame that Akaashi had already lost his voice. The only sounds from him were hoarse whimpers and croaks of random words jumbled together.

The silver haired man surged forward to kiss Akaashi again. And Akaashi was so eager. This time Akaashi was the one licking the man's lips, sucking on his tongue, biting down anytime he could. Akaashi wrapped his tongue around the others, desperate to taste more, to take more.

Then he ripped away to scream.

Someone, Akaashi couldn’t tell who, had hit a bundle of nerves inside. And _shit_ , they weren't stopping.

"Ahng, f-fuck, ahh, mmng. C-cum, haa..." Akaashi reached behind and grabbed the back of the dark haired man's head.

He grunted as he shoved his cock inside. "Want to cum?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," Akaashi sobbed, trying to peirce himself onto their cocks and finding his body trapped.

The men nodded and lifted Akaashi's body up and down in unison, thrusting up every time his body came down on their cocks. Akaashi felt that same pleasure shoot up his spine. His legs shook and his toes curled as the men continued to fuck his weak body. His hands were tightly gripping dark locks of hair as if his strength was keeping them going.

"F-fuck, man." The silver haired man groaned as his rolling hips stuttered.

"Damn, baby doll. You're making him cum so quickly with your tight pussy."

The silver haired man shifted until he had a hand wrapped around Akaashi's cock.

All three of them yelled various levels of ecstasy.

"So fucking tight. You fucking love this. What a slut."

Akaashi was helpless against the absolute assault on all his senses. The cocks were rubbing against his insides and each thrust sent sparks through his entire body. His fingers tingeled at the feeling as he grasped for something sturdy. His cock was wrapped in a warm hand, and he was being jerked into completion.

The silver haired man gripped Akaashi's hips harder as his body curled forward. He lost his footing briefly, burying his cock in Akaashi further.

With a shout, Akaashi came in the man's hand. His body shivered at the sudden climax.

"Goddamn... _fuck_." The silver haired man cursed and stroked Akaashi through every shiver and every jerk. "I'm gonna... cuming!" He gripped Akaashi's hips again, fingers making more bruises.

Akaashi groaned as he felt hot cum filling up his hole and then turned red when the release squelched. Gingerly, Akaashi was let down to the ground. His feet barely keeping his weight up.

Immediately, he was pressed against the wall of the stall.

"Fuck. You're so loose now. Haa." The dark haired man grabbed Akaashi behind his neck and buried him into the wall. Akaashi fought to get more comfortable, but the man was strong and determined.

"Stay down, sweetheart. I haven't cum yet and your soft ass is the perfect place for my load." He fucked into Akaashi's abused hole until the man was _growling_.

"Take it. Take my entire cock. Good boy. Swallow up my cum." The man chanted as he dug deeper and deeper. Akaashi was only being held up by the man. He has passed over sensitivity and now he could barely think straight. It was just this man and his massively violent cock.

"F-fuck yeah. Coming." The man grinned as he buried his cock in Akaashi and came his fat load inside. Akaashi whined as he was dropped to the ground.

The silver man who was watching, crouched down to give Akaashi a tender kiss.

"Same time next week, sweetheart."

The dark haired man wiped off his cock and left the stall.

"Well, he was kind of a dick." The silver haired man helped Akaashi up.

Akaashi huffed out a quiet laugh.

"The both of you were ruthless." Akaashi commented.

"Thanks." The man laughed.

"See you next week?" Akaashi looked up into piercing gold eyes.

The man's jaw popped open at Akaashi's stunning green eyes. He nodded, eyes transfixed.

"And any other time you want."

"Deal." Akaashi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't put a face and name to the two men. It can be whoever you want ;)
> 
> (....but it's kinda obvious who one if them is........what can I say? I love bokuaka)
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass) if you liked this and check out my [carrd](https://ahnox.carrd.co) for more!


End file.
